The Smithereens
by foolishBee
Summary: Collection de drabbles et ficlets centrés sur Naruto et Hinata. - Song-fics.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je vous présente ici une collection de ficlets/drabbles centrés sur le couple formé par Naruto et Hinata. La plupart des textes seront inspirés d'une chanson que je préciserai systématiquement et que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant la lecture. Il vous est d'ailleurs possible de proposer des titres de chansons sur lesquelles vous souhaitez que j'écrive quelque chose.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Bee.**

* * *

**I. ****_L-O-V-E_**

de Nat King Cole

* * *

**Q**u'on ne se mente pas, on nous a déjà tous parlé de cette personne, de cet être unique qui est censé embraser notre âme comme personne auparavant, de ce cœur qui bat au même rythme que le nôtre. On y a tous cru dans notre petite enfance, naïfs et innocents que nous étions, avides de pouvoir chérir un jour cette intimité que partagent nos parents. Et puis, on grandit, on mûrit, on se rend compte que les princes charmants n'existent pas, que toutes ces personnes à qui on a osé faire confiance n'ont su que nous briser un peu plus chaque jour, que Papa et Maman ne s'aimaient pas tant que ça. On devient défaitiste, sarcastique, au point de s'emmurer dans un silence et une hostilité marqués à l'égard de toute personne du sexe opposé. On passe ses après-midi à critiquer des films populaires parce qu'ils nous parlent de choses qui n'existent pas, on évite tous ces couples qui puent la joie de vivre et la publicité mensongère et, malgré tout, on flâne tous les jours dans les parcs à lire ces livres dont on s'est moqués une semaine plus tôt ne serait-ce que pour tenter de se convaincre une ultime fois qu'ils ont peut-être raison. On devient pessimiste, au point de se résigner à cette vie de solitude et à ce vide qu'on ne parvient jamais à combler; on abandonne même la moindre étincelle d'espoir qui nous habitait. On marche comme une âme en peine dans les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais, le visage baissé, les yeux éteints et toute trace de sourire effacée depuis bien des années par l'accumulation de trop nombreuses déceptions. Et on se persuade que le bonheur n'existe pas avant d'oublier comment aimer...comment être aimé.

Et c'est quand on baisse la garde et quand on s'y attend le moins que ça arrive. **Bam**. C'est là que ça vous frappe comme une claque en pleine figure, comme un choc électrique dirigé droit sur votre cœur. Vous pensez que ça n'arrive que dans les films ? Eh bien vous avez tort ! Croyez-le ou non, mais ça se passe exactement comme dans ces comédies romantiques de série B. Ça commence par une promenade dans Central Park, un regard, un sourire et puis c'est la mélodie du bonheur. Vos mains s'enlacent, vos souffles se mêlent et soudain vous vous retrouvez à valser entre Broadway et Manhattan, le sourire aux lèvres et la joie dans le cœur. Ça peut paraître un peu cliché mais je vous assure que ça se passe ainsi ! Vous tentez de le fuir, de vous convaincre rationnellement que ça n'existe pas, que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Vous essayez de ne pas trop y croire pour ne pas vous retrouver encore plus brisée que la première fois et toutes ces fois où vous étiez risquée à faire confiance à un autre que vous... Mais voilà que ça continue : votre cœur bat la chamade, vos yeux pétillent de mille feu, , vos lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, se séparent, pour mieux se retrouver vos esprits s'entrechoquent, se connectent, partagent et voilà que ça y est, vous lui vouez votre vie et vous tentez tant bien que mal de mettre un nom sur cette petite étincelle qui s'est transformée en un feu ardent au sein de votre être entier. _**Et vous l'aimez.**_Vous l'aimez à vous damner, à décrocher toutes les étoiles du ciel pour en illuminer ses yeux, à faire battre votre cœur plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, à changer toutes les lois de la métaphysique pour que les planètes tournent autour de lui. Et vous souriez, sans raison, parce qu'il sourit, parce que chaque cellule de votre cœur vous dicte de le faire. Et vous êtes heureux. **_Et vous l'aimez_****.** Et vous pleurez, vous pleurez parce que ça vous semble tellement irréel tout ceci, tellement impossible qu'un seul être puisse changer ainsi votre univers. Et vous riez à ses blagues ratées, à sa maladresse, à chacune de ses paroles qui figent vos lèvres dans cette expression d'euphorie. Et vous vivez. Et vous vous rendez heureux. _**Et vous l'aimez.**_ Et vous vous rendez compte qu'il est tout ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Et qu'importe que la pluie tombe, qu'importe que vous soyez trempés jusqu'aux os ou que le ciel s'écroule, qu'importe que tous les passants vous regardent comme des fous, qu'importe que vous soyez pauvres comme un chercheur d'or en Antarctique et que vous n'ayez aucun plan d'avenir. **Il est là, devant vous.** Et il vous regarde avec cet air, ces yeux si beaux, si profonds, semblant livrer tant de promesses enflammées que tous ces papillons dans votre ventre ne peuvent que s'envoler. **_Et vous l'aimez_****.** Comme une folle, comme un mendiant d'amour, comme un voyageur dans le désert qui vient enfin de trouver un oasis, comme une fleur de tournesol qui découvre pour la première fois les rayons de soleil. Et vous vous rendez compte que le bonheur existe bel et bien: _il est au fond de ses yeux bleus._

**Et vous vous aimez.**  
_Jusqu'à la fin des temps._


	2. Chapter 2

A **Taraimperatrice**: Parce que ça ne te dérangeait **absolument pas** que je publie un nouveau fragment, there you go ! ;)

* * *

**II. _La vie en rose_**

de Louis Armstrong

_(oui, je boude Edith Piaf)_

* * *

**A**ppuyée contre la fenêtre, le soleil réchauffant sa peau, Hinata guettait le carnage qui prenait place au sein de ce qui était encore, une semaine plus tôt, la plus belle place de Vienne. Partout se trouvaient des militaires vêtus de leur costume kaki et qui beuglaient en allemand des ordres à tous les passants. Elle les voyait s'infiltrer dans chacun des bâtiments qui entouraient ladite place et elle savait que bientôt ce serait son tour.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à grande volée et elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un homme blond vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige tirant sur l'orange pénétra dans la pièce avec deux sacs de taille moyenne pendus à ses bras. Il posa furtivement ses yeux azurs sur elle avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La questionna-t-il avec un léger accent autrichien. Fais tes bagages, il faut qu'on parte ! »

_Partir ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Où ça ? Ils étaient cernés et elle savait que bientôt ils viendraient la chercher. A quoi bon se lancer dans une course-poursuite dont l'issue ne faisait plus aucun doute ?

Elle le vit balancer les deux sacs sur leur lit avant d'ouvrir avec hâte leur armoire commune et de fourrer tout vêtement à sa portée dans les deux récipients en cuir noir.

« Naruto ? », murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas ou, plutôt, il choisit d'ignorer sa question car il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire de fuir parce que, lui, contrairement à elle et ceux qui partageaient ses origines, pouvait encore sauver sa peau. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter lui expliquer pour la énième fois qu'ils ne finiraient jamais leur vie ensemble. Il voyait bien cette étoile jaune cousue sur son sein qui – assez paradoxalement – plongeait leur quotidien dans des ténèbres sans précédent mais il refusait de l'abandonner à cause d'un quelconque astre.

« Naruto ? S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi.  
– Non ! », hurla-t-il soudain.

Elle le vit serrer les poings autour des manches de leurs bagages tandis que les muscles de son dos se tendaient ostensiblement.

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là, chuchota-t-elle doucement en l'entourant de ses deux bras et en collant son front entre ses omoplates.  
– Alors arrête de me dire des choses pareilles ! »

Il se retourna soudainement et posa fermement ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

« On peut encore fuir, Hinata ! La France est encore libre et je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra nous héberger ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est finir d'emballer tes affaires et on pourra-  
– Ils sont déjà sur la place. », rétorqua-t-elle faiblement en inhalant son parfum et en baissant les yeux.

Elle s'en voulait de détruire ainsi sa détermination et son espoir mais il était temps qu'il voie la vérité en face. Ils ne seraient jamais heureux dans cette vie.

« Quoi ?! », s'étrangla-t-il en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la fenêtre.

Quand il vit le capharnaüm qui y régnait, ses épaules s'abaissèrent suite à l'amer sentiment de défaite qui venait de l'envahir tout entier.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le força à poser à son tour sa tête contre son épaule afin de le caresser de ses mains maternelles.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui lui brisa le coeur. Hier encore on était-  
– Chut. », l'arrêta-t-elle en passant sa main dans son cuir chevelu tandis que les larmes leur montaient tous deux aux yeux.

Elle n'avait pas le coeur à penser à la journée ensoleillée et pleine de joie qu'ils avaient vécue la veille.

Quand il eût pleuré tout son soûl, il se détacha progressivement d'elle afin de l'admirer.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, annonça-t-elle rapidement alors qu'il abaissait de nouveau ses sourcils,mais il faut que je te le dise. Tu peux fuir, Naruto. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre en sachant que je t'ai mené à-  
– Tu ne m'as jamais mené à quoi que ce soit, l'arrêta-t-il en posant délicatement son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Je te rappelle que je suis la personne la plus bornée de l'univers. Même ton air le plus menaçant ne pourrait jamais me forcer à faire quoique ce soit, plaisanta-t-il et il manqua un battement quand il la vit sourire. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu. Et si je préfère mourir avec toi-  
– Naruto... », tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'entêtement de cet homme face à elle et elle avait peur de ses promesses. Non pas parce qu'il ne les tenait pas, bien au contraire. Ses promesses la terrifiaient profondément parce qu'elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour les tenir. Et, dans cette situation, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ce « tout » comprenait.

« Et si je préfère mourir avec toi, répéta-t-il en prenant sa main, c'est parce je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où nous ne sommes pas ensemble. », finit-il en embrassant tendrement le dos de sa main du bout des lèvres.

Les larmes dans ses yeux se mirent doucement à couler et il se baissa pour les embrasser une à une jusqu'à ce que son visage soit lavé de ces tourments. Elle ne savait pas comment il parvenait à l'avoir à chaque fois, mais il suffisait trop souvent d'une seule de ses paroles pour que son être entier soit chamboulé. Naruto était ce genre de personne dont la personnalité solaire suffisait à raviver la moindre étincelle d'espoir chez n'importe quelle âme brisée.

« Mais je refuse qu'on se laisse faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, s'exclama-t-il soudain en fronçant de nouveaux ses sourcils blonds. Ils doivent savoir que personne ne cautionne leurs actes. Il faut se rebeller, Hinata. »

_Se rebeller ?_ Répéta-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Mais ils le faisaient déjà. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Elle était une descendante de David et il était – physiquement seulement, fort heureusement – la copie conforme de cette race que ces êtres perfides tenaient tant à élever au-dessus de tout. Ils se rebellaient à chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient et que leurs corps fondaient l'un dans l'autre sans aucune pensée destructrice. Ils se rebellaient à chaque fois que que leur désir pour l'autre brûlait d'une ardeur insatiable et que la flamme de leur amour brillait d'une lueur écarlate.

Elle le voyait s'agiter et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il retourna à leurs valises. Il avait compris que leur destin était déjà joué alors il rangeait plus leurs effets dans le but de s'occuper l'esprit que parce qu'il planifiait encore leur fuite. Il s'agitait et proférait des insultes envers ces monstres qui les condamnaient de la sorte et s'érigeaient arbitrairement en maîtres de la société.

« Je sais comment on peut se rebeller. », chuchota-t-elle suavement.

Il se retourna, étonné, et fut surpris de la trouver sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes. Elle agrippa soudain sa chemise et se hissa à sa hauteur afin que les perles qu'étaient ses yeux se jettent dans les océans que formaient ses prunelles. Et de sa voix la plus tendre et amoureuse, elle souffla contre ses lèvres :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et rien ni personne ne put l'en empêcher.

Pas le bruit de leurs bottes dans le couloir avoisinant ni leurs fusils pointés sur eux.

Parce que, quand ses lèvres se mêlaient aux siennes, leur amour était plus flamboyant que n'importe quel incendie criminel.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Light**

de Sleeping At Last

* * *

**I**l inspira une grande bouffée d'air et rassembla enfin son courage. D'une main légèrement tremblante d'appréhension, il poussa la porte d'un vert pâle qui lui était bien trop familier. Une odeur assez désagréable de médicaments, mêlée au parfum irritant de l'eau de javel assaillit aussitôt ses narines mais, trop habitué, il ne s'en formula pas.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, il observa une fois encore sa grand-mère de substitution qui tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser la bruyante touffe blonde emmaillotée dans ses bras. Elle leva soudain la tête, comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elles et lui offrit un léger sourire d'encouragement, faisant apparaître quelques rides aux coins de sa bouche. Il lui rendit son sourire mais, une fois encore, le sien n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il y avait longtemps que ses yeux ne brillaient plus, de toute façon.

Il fit de nouveau face à la porte et entra dans la pièce entièrement blanche, ignorant les attaques des antiseptiques contre son odorat extrêmement susceptible. La pièce, comme toutes les autres chambres de cet hôpital, était pauvrement décorée. En dehors des sanitaires auxquels il pouvait accéder par l'intermédiaire d'une porte située tout juste à son entrée, il n'y avait que des rideaux délavés, qui avaient dû être marron le jour de leur achat, une petite table suffisamment grande pour y poser son plateau-repas, une chaise confortable et possédant un appuie-pieds relevable et, enfin, un grand lit imposant dont la couleur des draps semblait encore plus fade que celle des rideaux.

Une fois de plus, sa gorge se serra quand il posa ses yeux sur le lit. Là, recouverte par ces draps décolorés et la tête surmontant un petit coussin blanc, se trouvait la femme la plus belle qu'il eût jamais connue. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient détachés et encadraient son visage comme deux cascades, ses longs cils noirs semblaient vouloir caresser ses joues rondes et ses pommettes hautes et légèrement rosées lui donnaient un air si innocent et candide qu'il eût du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette femme, dans ce lit, avait pu tomber sous le charme d'un raté comme lui. Il jura un instant dans sa barbe contre ce dispositif en plastique qui l'empêchait de voir clairement ses lèvres qu'il savait pulpeuses et roses, ainsi que son petit nez rond qui se retroussait à la moindre contrariété. Si seulement elle n'en avait pas tant besoin, il aurait pu lui retirer ce masque ridicule.

Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre et, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'un gouffre sans fond s'était creusé entre ce lit et son être entier.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, une boule dans la gorge et accola la chaise contre son lit avant de s'y asseoir. Elle ne cilla pas en entendant le bruit sourd du martèlement de ses bottes contre le sol, ni le grincement du bois de son siège sur le plancher. Non. Elle restait impassible à tout cela. Même quand il prit sa main étonnamment froide dans la sienne. Immobile, elle ressemblait à une de ces princesses dont recelaient les contes de fée. Mais lui savait. Oui, il savait que tout ceci n'avait rien d'un conte de fée. Il le savait parce qu'elle était son âme-sœur et que, après plus de trois mois de ce sommeil, même plusieurs de ses baisers n'étaient pas parvenus à la réveiller.

Il posa doucement sa main contre sa tempe et plaça quelques mèches folles derrière son oreille.

« Hey, murmura-t-il d'une faible voix. Comment tu vas ? »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait vainement une réponse de sa part.

« Asumi va bien. Tu devrais la voir, _mon amour_, poursuivit-il avec fierté, elle est magnifique. Et, Dieu merci, elle a tes yeux et ton visage. »

Il embrassa doucement ses paupières, pour la remercier, et constata avec amertume qu'elle ne rougit pas de gêne, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« C'est un ange, Hinata. Tu m'as donné un ange. Je suis tellement, _tellement_ comblé. Il ne manque plus que toi pour que nous soyons tous heureux. »

Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent, à un sourire sincère, à ce qu'elle pleure de joie, à tout et n'importe quoi. Mais pas à ce silence. Pas à ce foutu silence ponctué par le faible bruit des divers appareils reliés à son corps si fragile. Il sentit soudainement une vague brûlure dans le fond de ses yeux et les cligna à plusieurs reprises, afin de réprimer ses larmes. Après tout, ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer ainsi à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait plus être faible une autre personne dépendait de lui, désormais. Mais, sans elle, il... Sans elle, il n'était rien.

« Dis, ânonna-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge, tu te souviens du jour où j'ai demandé ta main en mariage ? Tu venais à peine de te remettre de la mort d'Hanabi et, après avoir été bannie par ton propre père, tu avais encore du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. »

Il rit, brièvement.

« Tu avais même du mal à me croire quand je te disais que je t'aimais. Tu peux dire ce qu'on veut, mais on s'est quand même bien trouvés, tu ne penses pas ? Deux ados aussi méfiants, se rappela-t-il, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. C'est un miracle qu'on soit tombés l'un sur l'autre. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, en caressant lentement sa joue.

« Ce jour-là, quand je me suis agenouillé face à toi, je t'ai clairement vu écarquiller les yeux et porter tes mains à ta bouche grande ouverte. D'autres personnes auraient pu croire que c'était parce que tu étais surprise et émue mais, moi, je savais que c'était parce que tu pensais que tu ne méritais pas que je m'abaisse ainsi face à toi et que je te demande une telle chose. Je savais que tout ce que tu avais vécu t'empêchais de croire que tu avais une quelconque valeur. »

Il ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs et ces sensations qu'elle seule pouvait provoquer en lui.

« Et quand tu t'es mise à pleurer, je savais que c'était parce que cette simple question t'effrayait. Tu avais peur de toute sorte de changements soudains et notre relation était forte mais tout de même assez récente. Tu avais besoin de bien plus de temps pour y croire complètement. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois tombée sur la personne la plus optimiste et bornée de l'univers. », rit-il soudainement.

Il se figea sur place quand il aperçut son reflet dans un coin de la fenêtre que les rideaux, trop petits, ne parvenaient pas à recouvrir. Cette image de sa personne le surprit bien plus qu'il n'oserait un jour l'admettre. Ses yeux brillaient. Pas de larmes, non. Pas cette fois-ci. Ils brillaient de cette joie de vivre qui ne pouvait être causée que par cette fée à ses côtés. C'était comme si, loin d'elle, ses prunelles pourtant si claires étaient plongées dans le noir complet et que le simple fait de respirer dans la même pièce qu'elle leur donnait de l'éclat. Ces pensées le rembrunirent et il dévia le regard vers ce visage qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre milles à des mètres, non, des kilomètres de distance.

« Parce que je savais aussi que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de te montrer que je te voulais entièrement et, ce, pour le reste de ma vie, poursuivit-il tendrement, mais sans sourire. Un simple oui m'aurait amplement suffi, tu sais ? Lui rappela-t-il. Pourtant, quand je me suis relevé et que j'ai réitéré la question, quand tu as fini de sangloter contre mon torse et que j'ai réfuté chacun de tes contre-arguments, tu ne m'as pas dit oui. »

Il l'observa longuement, essayant de s'imaginer quelle réaction elle aurait eu, à cet instant précis, si elle pouvait réagir. Elle l'aurait probablement regardé de ses grands yeux humides et aurait serré très fort sa main dans la sienne. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire ces trois mots que ses émotions, obstruant sa gorge, l'empêchaient de prononcer.

« Tu t'es juste agrippée à mon t-shirt et tu m'as serré fort, _très fort_ contre toi avant de lever ton visage vers moi. Et tu sais quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Un simple oui ne m'aurait jamais suffi. Ça n'aurait jamais été aussi bouleversant que cette lueur dans tes yeux. » acheva-t-il, des perles humides roulant librement sur ses joues.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa joue, le plus proche possible de ses lèvres hors de portée. Il tenta vainement de sécher ses larmes mais elles continuaient de couler, exprimant malgré lui sa tristesse et son désespoir.

« Tu m'as demandé une fois pourquoi je t'aimais, se remémora-t-il affectueusement, et je t'ai répondu que c'est parce que tu me comprenais mieux que quiconque. Mais, la vérité, c'est que je t'aime parce que, quand je plonge mon regard dans le tien, j'y vois cette lueur. Cet éclat qui se reflète dans mes yeux et qui me rappelle que tout va bien. Que je ne suis pas seul. »

Il marqua une courte pause et inspira profondément, comme si les prochains mots lui demandaient plus de courage. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il les lui répétait inlassablement, mais il avait toujours l'impression que ces simples mots lui pompaient toute son énergie.

« Et c'est la seule lumière dont j'ai besoin pour avancer dans cette vie. Alors, je t'en prie, la supplia-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix, ouvre les yeux. J'ai perdu l'habitude de marcher dans le noir. »

Il laissa alors tomber sa tête contre son épaule, donnant libre cours à ses larmes qui s'empressèrent d'humidifier la couverture, ses cheveux, et ses draps. Sa main serrant la sienne, il ne cilla pas d'un muscle, permettant enfin à tous ses émois de s'exprimer librement dans les confins de cette pièce, avant de devoir reprendre son sang-froid et de prendre soin de leur enfant.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas craquer de la sorte, qu'il devait être un adulte et se comporter comme tel en faisant passer sa fille avant ses tourments, mais il ne savait pas comment faire ça. C'était elle, le cerveau de leur couple. Elle qui savait comment rasséréner les enfants, elle qui savait établir des priorités, elle qui le guidait dans chacune de ses décisions. Comment était-il censé avancer sans elle à ses côtés ?

Non. Sans elle, il était plongé dans un cauchemar sans fin, dans un monde sombre, où ses pires craintes devenaient des réalités. Sans elle, il ne parvenait pas à garder espoir, à croire à quoique ce soit. Elle était le phare qui le guidait dans les ténèbres qu'étaient son esprit et ses tourments.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position, les joues humides et le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. La pièce semblait bien plus sombre qu'à son entrée et il en conclut qu'il avait du passer plus de deux heures à ses côtés. Il était temps de la quitter et de retrouver Asumi. Elle avait besoin de son père. Il repoussa difficilement la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et essuya tant bien que mal les traces de son chagrin de son visage.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Comme à son habitude, il lui murmura un faible « à demain », la gorge nouée, et l'observa une dernière fois, comme s'il tentait de mémoriser un portrait qu'il connaissait déjà jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Il serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher et, doucement, il replaça la chaise là où il l'avait trouvée. Il lança un dernier regard autour de lui, pour bien vérifier que tout était à sa place et, satisfait, se dirigea vers la porte, non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier « je t'aime ». C'était devenu sa routine, une chorégraphie qu'il avait fini par connaître par coeur, tant il l'avait exécutée.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il l'entendit. Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis, un vague murmure si faible qu'il aurait dû être éclipsé par toutes les machines que contenaient cette pièce. En fait, se morigéna-t-il, il pouvait très bien s'agir du ronronnement d'un de ces appareils. Il pouvait s'agir d'un autre tour que lui jouait son esprit qui manquait cruellement de ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir. C'est pour cela qu'il hésita à se retourner. Il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour et faire face à la réalité qui était qu'elle ne venait pas tout juste de prononcer son prénom.

Mais quelque chose en lui lui disait de le faire. Comme à chaque fois, quelque chose lui hurlait, le pressait de jeter ne fût-ce qu'un coup d'oeil. Mais il hésitait. Il avait espéré trop souvent et, à chaque fois, une déception sans précédent l'avait frappé. Il planait comme un air de fatalité autour de lui et il ne voulait pas confirmer cela en se retournant et on constatant le même résultat que les fois précédentes.

Et, c'est à ce moment-là, quand il s'apprêtait, pour la première fois, à réfuter à tout jamais l'existence des miracles et à s'en aller sans un dernier regard, qu'il l'entendit.

« Na...Naruto ? »

Et les ténèbres se dissipèrent.

* * *

Ah que coucou :)

Je ne pouvais décemment pas ne rien poster durant le mois de juin, donc je me suis dit que deux petits OS seraient le minimum. Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire que celui-ci ressemble à Addiction mais la chanson m'inspirait énormément et je tenais à l'écrire. D'autant plus que, contrairement à Addiction, celui-ci m'a permis d'écrire un happy-ending - ce qui est très très rare, pour moi, comme vous avez pu le constater et j'en avais besoin.

Dans ma tête, cet OS est censé prendre place dans le même univers que "Tempête", mais voyez-y ce qui vous plaît :)

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je posterai plus rarement pendant les vacances puisque je compte essentiellement avancer sur ma fiction, sur skyrock. D'ailleurs, cette dernière sera renommée prochainement "The Lifetime Bet". Je posterai cependant des OS quand l'envie me prendra et, essentiellement, d'autres fragments des Smithereens.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Taraimperatrice**: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à ton commentaire en écrivant cet OS, et j'espère que ce happy-end t'a plu !

**Mikah(do) :** Je dois répondre à tant de tes commentaires que ça commence à me faire un peu peur ! En tout cas merci pour tous tes avis et je te jure que je trouverai du temps avant la fin du mois pour te répondre en bonne et due forme ! D'ailleurs 'aime aussi Edith Piaf - la chanson française et moi, c'est une belle et grande histoire d'amour - mais, pour le coup, je trouvais la version d'Armstrong un tantinet plus touchante... Et j'ai noté tes chansons dans mon notebook. Je pense que des OS les contenant ne tarderont pas à apparaître. :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances,


	4. Chapter 4

**9 Crimes**

de Damien Rice

* * *

_**U**ne fois, une dernière fois, juste cette fois..._

Il avait suffi qu'il prononce son prénom pour que toute sa détermination s'écroule. Qu'il la supplie pour qu'elle ouvre cette porte. Qu'il pose son regard sur elle pour qu'elle se noie dans ses yeux. Qu'il lui sourit pour que ces papillons dans son ventre s'échappent soudain de leur cage. Et, en un quart de secondes, elle oublia toutes ces paroles blessantes qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.

C'était...inévitable. Ils étaient comme deux aimants, toujours attirés l'un par l'autre. Même quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, cela ne leur suffisait pas. Il fallait que leur peau se touche, que leur souffle se mêle, que leurs soupirs se fassent écho et qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait un âme-sœur ? La personne en l'absence de laquelle on n'était pas complet ? Elle voulait le croire. Naruto était son âme-sœur. Il devait l'être, sans quoi les remords en auraient finalement raison d'elle.

Chair contre chair, leurs mains se cherchaient frénétiquement. Chacun de leur souffle envoyait un choc électrique sur la peau de l'autre, le faisant frisonner de plaisir. Leur respiration haletante, ils ne communiquaient plus que par des regards empreints de désir et d'une impatience trop longtemps contenue. Il l'attira une fois de plus vers lui, caressant chaque parcelle de son dos et elle hoqueta quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent une zone particulièrement sensible de son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ses paupières étaient à moitié closes et elle ne distinguait plus rien si ce n'est ses cheveux blonds et les éclats d'un feu d'artifice, au loin. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui dans son appartement, auparavant ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés ? Elle avait tout oublié.

Il la coucha sur son lit et continua à la faire frisonner de plaisir en traçant de sa langue des arabesques imaginaires entre son cou et son nombril, ce qui la poussa à cambrer son dos. Elle drapa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'abandonna toute entière à lui. Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de colonne vertébrale et d'être à sa merci. Il était libre de faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait, après tout...

Il poursuivit ses caresses pendant ce qui aurait bien pu être l'éternité, pour son cerveau anesthésié. Et puis, soudain, il s'arrêta et elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'incompréhension quand il fronça les siens, ses yeux dirigés vers son visage. Ce n'est que quand il balaya ses joues de son pouce qu'elle se rendit compte que ces dernières étaient humides. Il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, posant par la même occasion son autre main contre sa joue droite, et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut cet anneau à son annulaire.

Elle le repoussa soudainement, remontant les draps contre elle, et cacha son visage entre ses jambes ramenées contre sa tête. Elle éclata alors en sanglots, son corps entier tremblant, et serra encore plus ses jambes contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublié cela, elle qui se disait si pieuse et fière de savoir faire les bons choix.. ? Naruto n'était pas le bon choix. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas heureux avec cette autre ou qu'il lui ait promis de faire d'elle la seule femme dans sa vie. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Il était fini, le temps où elle était masochiste au point de lui servir de confidente ou encore de le conseiller pour qu'il séduise d'autres filles. Elle n'était que sa meilleure amie et rien d'autre, peu importe à quelle vitesse son coeur battait à la vue de son sourire. Peu importe à quel point leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Peu importe toutes ses promesses et ces merveilles qu'il lui murmurait sans cesse, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Il tenta de l'entourer de ses bras mais elle réagit violemment en le repoussant de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour lui hurler pour la énième fois de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais l'approcher mais ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa sur place. Il avait ramené ses bras contre son torse et frottait doucement son avant-bras gauche qu'elle avait dû percuter dans son élan. Mais ce qui la bouleversa le plus se trouvait dans ses yeux. Dirigés vers cet objet à ses doigts qui l'avait tant agitée, ils le fixaient avec intensité, et un air désemparé et désespéré peint sur le visage. Il tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher en baissant la tête mais, de la tristesse aux remords, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la myriade d'émotions qui ravageaient son visage. Mais c'est quand elle vit ces perles briller dans ses yeux que toutes les invectives qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui cracher au visage moururent dans sa gorge.

De qui se moquait-elle, après tout ? Elle savait qu'elle arborerait le même air sitôt qu'il quitterait sa chambre. Ils étaient malheureux l'un sans l'autre. Et, aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait plus tôt, elle écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Une fois, une dernière fois, juste cette fois..._

Parce que Naruto était son âme-sœur, et que la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes réduisait à néant tous ses remords..


End file.
